Surprise!
by uchihasaime
Summary: Sakura Haruno is up for a hectic year. Someone re-entering her life, a new friend, and a new year. Will she be able to handle what life has in store for her? She'll have to be ready for the surprise of her life. PLease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

uchihasaime- chan

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**INNER SAKURA**

SHOUTING

Song Lyrics

Text message

Chapter 1

**Sakura's POV**

Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura, the heiress to the Haruno Co. I have pastel pink hair that reaches to my mid- back, bright emerald orbs and the body of a goddess, well most boys say so! I have four best friends: Yamanaka Ino a.k.a Ino- pig, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a body like mine; Tenten, just Tenten, chocolate brown hair always in two buns, hazel eyes, same body but the sportiest; Sabaku no Temari, dirty blonde hair in four pigtails with the same body; last but not the least is the ever so shy Hyuuga Hinata, short purple hair, pale lavender eyes and also the ame body. And did I mention they're also filthy rich!

It's the 31st of December, an hour away from midnight. I was in front of my computer chatting away to pass time. My SN is pRincess0328, Ino's is aNgel922, Tenten's is weaponmistress0309 while Hinata's is shygurl. We weren't chatting with Temari because she was abroad at the moment with her family.

aNgel922: cn u believe wer an hour away frm a new year?!

pRincess0328: I knw Ino- pig…

aNgel922: FOREHEAD- GIRL!!!

weaponmistress0309: stop it guys! Hey, anyone have plans 4 tmorrow?

shygurl: no…

aNgel922: nope

pRincess0328: no. why'd u ask?

weaponmistress0309: well I ws thinking… how about we hv a sleepover!

aNgel922: gud idea ten2. I vote sak's place

pRincess0328: fine! I'll get the room ready.

aNgel922: Yahoo!

shygurl: guys…

weaponmistress0309: what is it hina?

shygurl: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

pRincess0328: time sure flies fast….

pRincess0328: so c u tom.?

aNgel922: yeah!

weaponmistress0309: you bet.

shygurl: sure

With that our conversation ended. I went out to greet everyone in my house ermm mansion. I also informed them of the sleepover tomorrow. I went to check my cellphone and saw a lot of messages but one caught my eye. An unregistered number. It seems familiar… Oh no!

**Normal POV**

Realization dawned upon her for she once knew this number by heart. It belonged to Uchiha Sasuke; heir to the Uchiha Co. for his older brother did not want it. He was the hottest, most popular and smartest, next to Sakura of course, guy in school. They used to be close text mates and good friends but one day he just didn't reply and ignored her at school. That made her hate him. ' So what does this message mean?' that was also the thought running through Sakura's mind.

Happy New Year! We nid 2 talk. Rply asap!

She ignored the message. For now, she didn't want anything associated with him.

"Miss Sakura, the fireworks will be starting," one of the maids called out.

"Okay"

When she opened the door to their backyard a lot of people were there. She then saw a familiar face. Sasuke.

'Since he's our neighbor and his parents are my parents' business partners and close friends, I'm not surprised that he's here.'

"Hey!" Sasuke called out.

'I guess he's talking to me now. Better greet his parents.'

"Happy New Year Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." They faced her and smiled.

"Happy New Year to you too dear." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"Excuse me I have to go. Nice talking to you."

Sakura sat on one of their benches under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Sasuke looked at her. He was amazed that she didn't look at him. He looked at what she was wearing. Simple. A pair of jeans, white flipflops and a white baby tee with cherry blossom patterns but it looked breathtaking for Sasuke. He sat down beside her. The fireworks then exploded in the sky. Red, blue, green and gold illuminated the place. Sakura was in awe. Sasuke then leaned onto her and whispered something in her ear. She then blushed a deep red.

"You're beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Sakura, it's time to get up!"

A muffled voice was heard under a pile of blankets, "five more minutes."

"But, miss, your mother is calling you downstairs."

"Fine, fine. Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."

Sakura got out of bed, still in her tank top and matching shorts. She went in her bathroom, did her morning routine and got out. She then walked to her walk-in closet and put on a sky blue shirt and denim shorts. She wore her white flip flops, tied her hair into a high ponytail and went out the door. She slid down the railing of their grand staircase and found her parents with Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. They seem to be carrying suitcases with them.

"Good morning! What's up Mom?" she asked.

"Well, we'll be going abroad for a while so be good 'kay?" her mother said.

"Okay!"

"Goodbye darling!" her parents chorused.

"Goodbye! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Bye Itachi-nii-san!"

The adults plus Itachi then went out the door.

"Well, that was a touchy scene." A voice said.

Sakura turned around and found Sasuke leaning on a wall, smirking,

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What does it look like? I'm staying here for a while."

"WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

somewhere halfway around the world

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

RANDOM PERSON: What was that?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Will you calm down?"

"You can't be here. I have a sleepover today!"

"Hn. They ordered me to. Besides, my friends are coming over too."

"NOOOOO- hmf" a hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up will you?"

Sasuke let go of her and said, "Don't worry. I know where I'll sleep." He then grabbed his bag, which Sakura hadn't noticed before and walked up the stairs.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and walked her way to the kitchen. She asked the maids to let her do the cooking. She grabbed some eggs, a bag of flour, milk, butter and chocolate chips. She then prepared the batter in a bowl and folded in the chocolate chips. She heated a frying pan and put a piece of butter there. She poured a portion of the batter and made pancakes. After five minutes, there was a huge stack of pancakes on a plate. She placed it on the counter and grabbed maple syrup from the fridge. When she looked at her pancakes, some of it were on a separate plate in front of Sasuke.

"Whoa! You could make a living out of scaring me!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. Pass me the syrup would you? I haven't had breakfast yet."

She then took some of the pancakes and sat across him. Then, they began to eat in silence. When they finished,…

"Thanks. That was good." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura was caught off guard with his statement. Nevertheless, she quickly regained her composure and smiled at him.

"You're welcome!"

They left the plates in the sink and went back to their rooms. It seems that sasuke will stay in the room across Sakura's. Also, the rooms where they would heve their sleepovers are next to each other. Sakura entered her room and lied down on her four post bed. Suddenly, she felt a vibration. It was her cellphone. She grabbed her pink flip phone and read her message. It was from…

Hey!

'Sasuke…"

Yeah; she replied

Nothing nothing. Long time no txt

HAha very funny

What are you doing?

Nothing. Just laying here in my bed. Hey Sasuke…

Hm?

About last night?

What about it? Don't worry its true.

Sakura blushed at this. They continued their conversation throughout the day. At lunchtime the doorbell rang…

When Sakura and Sasuke got to the foyer, their friends were already there. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin with long raven hair in a low ponytail, Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius whose hair is in a ponytail that makes his head looks like a pineapple and Uzumaki Naruto, the hyper best friend of Sasuke with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sak! Well, what's going on? We all met up out your door." Tenten asked.

"Well our parents are on a business trip with Itachi and Sasuke was ordered to stay here. To top it all off he has a sleepover tiday too." Sakura explained.

"Ohhh…" the girls including Naruto exclaimed.

"So how about lunch guys?"

"SURE THING SAKURA-CHAN!"

She led them to the dining room where the table was set. They had a wonderful lunch of pasta and a cheese pizza excluding Naruto who, as usual, had ramen. They also had chocolate cake for dessert.

"This i-is g-good Sa-Saku-chan!" Hinata complimented the cake.

"Another one of your creations, am I right forehead?" Ino asked.

"Sure is Ino-pig."

"You made this Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"You sure outdid yourself this time Sak." Tenten added.

The other three remained quiet though in their minds they were showering the cake with compliments.

They left the kitchen as it is and proceeded upstairs. The girls and the guys separated at two doors.

When they opened their respective doors, a warm and cozy room welcomed them. There were mattresses scattered around the room leaving a space in the middle like a dance floor. There were tons of pillows and CDs. There was also a stereo. The guys' room was gray with blue pillows in different shades. The girls' room was pink with red and white pillows. They began arranging all their stuff. When they finished it was 3:00 p.m.

"Hey guys, wanna' watch a movie or something?" Sakura asked out of boredom.

"Sure. Ask the guys if they want to join us." Ino suggested.

Sakura went out of the room and knocked on the door of the room next to theirs. She then opened the door. She saw the guys sprawled out on the floor playing video games.

"Uh guys… well, do you want to, um, I don't know, watch a movie with us?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"YOU BET!"

Sakura sweatdropped at this. "Uh…okay… we'll be downstairs."

The girls proceeded to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn. They decided to watch a Child's Play movie marathon. When they entered the living room, the guys were already there.

"Let's get this movie started!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura plugged the DVD player and put their tv in video mode. She then popped the DVD in and pressed play. Unconsciously they sat in this order on the sofa; beginning on the left was Naruto, then Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and finally Sasuke.

After a few hours they all went to the kitchen to have some more of Sakura's cake. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were amazed. The girls, although were startled at some scenes, seemed really fine during the movie unlike Naruto who screamed like a girl the whole time. All of tehm decided to skip dinner for they were too full from Sakura's cake. They went back to their rooms.

**With the girls**

"I'm bored." Ino complained.

"You're not thwe only one," Tenten said.

"It's too early to sleep. It's just 9 pm." Sakura added.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen you guys." Hinata exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm going stargazing!" Ino excitedly answered.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden."

"Sure thing Tenten. I'm going to my baking studio to experiment on a new recipe. See you later!"

Sakura and the girls then went out the door and made their way to their destinations.

**With the guys**

"I'M SOOOOOOO BOOOOOOORED!"

"Shut up dobe."

"Why you…"

"Troublesome. Why don't you find something to do Naruto."

"I'm going to catch some fresh air." Neji said.

Since they've known each other for some time now and Sakura always holds parties they know the way around her house… ermmm mansion like the back of their hand.

"I'm going to the rooftop." Shikamaru added.

"Well then, I'm going to the kitchen to get me some ramen."

"Hn."

"SEE YOU LATER THEN!"

The three got up and walked out the door. Sasuke on the other hand grabbed his cellphone and texted a certain someone.

**With Sakura**

A soft sad tune was heard by the aspiring young pastry chef. **(A.N.: It is the song Sadness and Sorrow Piano version from Naruto)** She went over to her phone and noticed that she had received a message. It was from Sasuke.

Hey. What'cha doing?

I'm in my baking studio experimenting on a new recipe.

Ohhh…

What about you.

Nothing…

Sakura then heard a soft click.

"You know, this picture's pretty good."

"S-Sasuke, you scared the hell out of me."

"Hn."

"Hey! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bored."

"Where are the others?"

"The dobe is in the kitchen, Shikamaru's in the rooftop and Neji's in the garden."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"The girls are in those places too."

The two suddenly has mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Hey Sasuke are you and your camera up for some snooping?"

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura both headed out the door and made their way to the kitchen first.

**In the kitchen…**

Hinata was on a tall bar stool rummaging through a high shelf where the pots and pans were located. She was already tip toeing to reach the shelf. When she found the pot she was looking for, she tried to reach for it. She managed to grab it but it caused her to lose her balance. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground. She heard a loud crash but instead of feeling the cold marble floor, she felt two arms under her. She slowly opened her eyes and then blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-Naru-Naruto- kun…"

**CLICK**

"Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata could only nod in embarrassment. Naruto gently put her down. Hinata grabbed the pot on the floor and turned to Naruto.

"Would you like some ramen Naruto-kun?"

"Sure… Hinata-chan…"

**In the rooftop…**

Ino was laying comfortably on a blanket while staring at the star- filled sky.

"Mind if I join you…troublesome."

Ino raised her head to look at the person who just talked. She then nodded. She moved over so that Shikamaru could lay down next to her. They both looked and admired the heavens above. Minutes later Shikamaru felt something heavy on his right shoulder. He looked that way and saw that Ino had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Trublesome…"

He too then closed his eyes sleeping under the starry sky.

**CLICK**

**In the garden…**

Tenten was walking on the path. She was enjoying her time. She then felt somebody behind her. Out of pure instinct she turned around and punched the person behind her on the head REALLY hard. She gasped when she realized it was Neji. She hauled him to a nearby bench with some difficulty considering that Neji was bigger than her. She then sat down and put Neji's head on her lap. After a few minutes she noticed that Neji had opened his eyes.

"Geez you pack one hell of a punch Tenten."

"Hey it's not my fault you scared me…"

"Hn."

"Listen I'm sorry Neji."

"Apology accepted." He then shut his eyes and went to sleep with his head on Tenten's lap and all.

**CLICK**

**Back in the house in the living room…**

"Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"Hn."

Sakura's head then dropped to Sasuke's shoulder. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He brushed a strand of her pink hair away from her face and rested his head on hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A.N: Yes! I finally finished Chapter 2. If any of you are asking, the clicks at the end were the sounds of Sasuke's camera. Read and Review please!**

**Saime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitors

**Chapter 3**

"Awww. They're so cute together."

"Shhhh.. You don't want to wake them up."

**WHAT'S WITH THE NOISE?!**

Sakura slowly opened her eyelids. She let out a squeak that in turn woke up the boy beside her. Six faces were all next to each other and around Sasuke and herself. She also noticed that Ino had a camera in her hand and that she was laying on something so warm. She unconsciously snuggled closer to the source of the warmth. All of a sudden all of the events that occurred last night were remembered including falling asleep in the couch using Sasuke's shoulder as a pillow. Her face then became cherry, lifted her head and scooted away from Sasuke. She looked over then noticed that Sasuke's face had a light pink tint to it. She lowered her head in embarrassment and spotted the camera that was placed on the mahogany coffee table. She stood up and grabbed the camera, smiled at Sasuke and ran up the stairs to God knows where ignoring the confused looks her friends were giving her. Sasuke, catching on just sat there smirking. After a few minutes…

"Hey guys come up to the gallery please." Sakura yelled in that oh so sweet tone of voice of hers translating to: obey or die.

The six teens walked up the stairs utterly confused while Sasuke just followed, his smirk getting wider.

They arrived at two diamond crested grand doors with 24 karat gold-lined handles. They opened the doors and were greeted by a large hall full of pictures from the Haruno family portraits to Sakura's class pictures. They spotted Sakura next to three large gold frames with white sheets draped over them.

"Hey guys. I just wanted you to be the first to see the newest addition to the gallery."

She moved to the first frame and gracefully pulled the sheet covering it.

Naruto and Hinata then turned bright red with wide eyes. The others stood utterly surprised while Sasuke and Sakura were just smirking trying hard not to burst laughing at their friends' reactions.

The frame was holding an enlarged picture of Naruto with Hinata in his arms and a stainless steel pot on the floor.

"Oh that's nothing." Sasuke said. He moved to the next frame and held the sheet then looked at Sakura. Sakura just nodded. This time it was Shikamaru and Ino's turn to blush. The picture revealed a sleeping Ino using the shoulder of Shikamaru, who was also asleep, as a pillow.

Sasuke and Sakura then walked to either side of the last frame. Tenten and Neji were very nervous.

"Of course I wanted to save the best for last." Sakura announced.

Both of them pulled on the sheet. Tenten and Neji's faces were in the reddest color known to man.

The picture displayed Neji asleep in Tenten's lap who was looking up at the sky. Neji's right cheek was slightly red and if you look really close you can see a red handprint.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at all their friends. They TRIED not to laugh but their reactions were too hard to handle even for Sasuke. After a few minutes they burst out laughing. Their friends gradually accepted the fact that the two were good and laughed with them. They were interrupted by two loud ringing noises. Sakura ran to the phone and answered it. Sasuke grabbed his cellphone and answered the call.

**With Sakura…**

"Hello?"

'Hey Sak. It's Temari.'

"Oh Temari! How are you?" She then motioned her friends to come near her.

'I'm fine. Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?'

"Sure. What is it?"

'Do you think you can pick us up here at the airport?'

"No prob. See you in a few."

'Thanks a lot. Bye.'

'Bye'

**With Sasuke…**

"Yeah?"

'Hey little bro.'

"Hey. What is it?"

'Well she called and said asked me to pick her up at the airport.'

"What? She asked you?"

'Well, she wanted to surprise you. Obviously, I can't do that."

"Yeah yeah I'm going"

"Hey guys," Sakura said, "is it okay for us to go to the airport? Temari called and she wanted us to pick her and her brothers up."

"Fine." Sasuke answered.

Everyone was confused at his decision until he said, "I need to pick up someone too."

Everyone then hurried to their rooms to change. Ten minutes later, they all met up at the foyer. Sakura was wearing a white baby doll top and denim shorts with her white flip flops. A brown newsboy cap was on her head. Tenten was wearing knee length jeans with a blue baby tee and black sneakers. Her hair was in its normal two buns. Ino was wearing black and white striped dress top and black leggings with black ballet flats. She put her hair in a half ponytail using a white band. Hinata wore a yellow knee length dress and brown slippers. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto all wore jeans and navy blue, gray, forest green and orange collared shirts and sneakers respectively. They got on Sakura's Hummer limousine and drove to the airport.

They arrived twenty minutes later and spotted Temari, wearing a brown skirt, a white blouse and slippers, with her brothers, Kankorou, who wore jeans and a black shirt and sneakers, and the red headed, mint green eyed Gaara who wore something like Kankorou's but it was red standing a little farther away from them.

"Hey Temari!" the girls all shouted and ran to hug Temari. The guys just nodded to them, basically Kankorou and Gaara, knowing each other at school.

After their greetings, Naruto asked Sasuke who he was going to pick up there at the airport. Suddenly they spotted a really pretty girl walking towards them. She was wearing a mini skirt up to the mid thigh with black leggings underneath, a white off shoulder top that said 'TOO HOT TO HANDLE' in glittery black French script and jeweled black sandals. She had long raven colored hair as long as Neji's, onyx eyes and pale skin. She then waved to Sasuke who raised his hand as if to wave back which earned him disbelieving looks from his friends plus a slight frown from our pink haired princess.

When she arrived to them, she gave Sasuke a quick hug who hugged her back. She then noticed his friends and smiled at them.

"Uhhh Sasuke, who is she?" Naruto asked.

The girl, noticing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer, introduced herself to them.

"Hello everybody. Sorry for all the trouble. I'm Saime, Uchiha Saime. Sasuke's younger cousin."

"WHAT?! You had a cousin we didn't know about?"

"You didn't ask dobe."

"Now now nii-chan. Could you please introduce your friends?"

"Hn."

"I'll do it for you Saime-chan. I'm Naruto. That's Neji, Hinata, his cousin, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Temari and her brothers Kankorou and Gaara."

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yeah why?"

She then walked closer to Gaara who had his back turned to them. The others, including Sasuke were watching her with curious eyes. She tapped him on his shoulder and when he saw her his eyes widened.

"Panda-chan!" she shouted and pounced on him to give him a hug.

"Huh?" The others inquired.

"Saime get off. Can't breath."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Hey could anyone care to explain what's happening?" a very confused Ino practically yelled.

"He he. You see I used to live with nii-chan before I went to Paris to study. I went to kindergarten and half of my elementary years here. Gaara was in my kindergarten class and has been my classmate and best friend ever since." Saime explained.

"Yeah what she said."

"So that's why you always came home late." Sasuke said.

"Gaara! You had a best friend and you even didn't mention her to us!" Temari scolded her little brother.

"Well you didn't ask."

"Well it's nice to meet you Saime-chan." The girls chorused.

"Hey why don't you join us at Sakura's? Sasuke is there too. And Temari, Kankorou and Gaara, you guys could come too." Tenten suggested.

"Oh I couldn't."

This time Sakura answered her with one of her breathtaking smiles, that made someone's heart (A.N: coughcoughSasukecoughcough) skip a beat, "It's no problem Saime-chan."

"Okay then. In the meantime, if you don't mind going with me to nii-chan's place to drop off my things please."

"Sure thing. He lives just next to me. And Temari, you guys could put your stuff at my place for a while."

After that said they went back to Sakura's car and journeyed back home. They first went to Sakura's to drop off the siblings' bags. They all then walked to Sasuke's place. They strolled down the Uchihas' majestic garden and onto the house. They opened the front doors and walked through the marble hallway. They were greeted by several of their house help along the way. They stopped in front of a white door on the second floor. When Saime opened it, they, except Sasuke and Gaara, were all awed by the beauty of her room. It was a traditional Japanese styled room with pale blue walls. It had a white ceiling and a black carpet. Her closet was made of wood with traditional sliding doors. On the wall across her closet, were a full body mirror and several pictures of Saime including one with Gaara when they were about three years old. She had a simple mahogany study table and two side tables. The wall behind her low bed, that has a blue bedding, was made of glass with floor length black and white drapes and had a great view of the neighborhood.

"You know what; it's amazing that I didn't see that picture of you and Gaara here before."

"I have a feeling auntie knows why."

Saime then placed some of her luggage in her closet. She only took one of her bags. The gang then went back to Sakura's place. When they got back they heard Naruto shout…

"OH NO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N.: I'm terribly sorry for the super late update… I just got caught up with all the work I had to do so sorry. Anyways I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed and your suggestions and comments would be very appreciated… Ja ne for now.**

**Saime-chan**

**P.S. I'll try to update soon…**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Escapades

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Shopping Escapades**

"What? What's happening?" a panicked Ino exclaimed

"Are you dying dobe?" Sasuke added.

"Shut up teme!"

"Naruto, what the heck is wrong?" a slightly irritated Sakura said.

"I just remembered that classes are starting TOMORROW!"

Everyone just sweatdropped at Naruto's reaction.

Neji just raised his eyebrow and said, "We know dobe."

"WHAT!"

The others just stared at Naruto as if he grew another head. The silence was broken when Saime spoke up.

"Onii-chan I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going back to France for a while. I'm staying and studying here."

"Hn."

The girls beamed at the information that their new friend will be staying with them.

"You don't need to worry onii-chan, I arranged all that stuff before I got here. I have my schedule and all my stuff. All I need to do is go to school tomorrow."

She then turned to look at Gaara.

"Guess what Gaa-kun, we're going to be classmates again."

Temari looked at the girl and thought, 'Finally, someone to break down Gaara's cold exterior.'

"All right! This calls for a major shopping spree!" Ino yelled out.

The others sweatdropped but agreed nonetheless.

"Sorry guys. I'll take a rain check on this. I need to make sure our house is still in one piece." Kankurou said.

The other boys' thoughts were in the lines of, 'Lucky him'.

Everyone, excluding Kankurou, hopped into Sakura's car (coughhummercough) and went to the mall.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At the mall…**

The place looked a little less crowded than usual. The gang stayed in the center of the mall for a little while to talk.

"Okay! To make it easier…" Ino began…

"HI GUYS!"

The others turned to look at the person who yelled. It was Inuzuka Kiba, wearing black baggy jeans, sneakers a white shirt and his trademark gray jacket.

"Where's Akamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I left him at the vet for a little while. It's time for his checkup."

"Ahem, as I was saying, to make things a little easier, we'll separate into pairs. I was thinking of groups but since Kiba's here, we could go in pairs."

"Sure Ino." the other girls replied and the boys just shrugged or stayed silent.

"The pairs will go like this, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Saime and Gaara, Temari and Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke and me and Shikamaru. We'll meet at the food court in two hours."

The others just shrugged and went their separate ways.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Gaara and Saime**_

The duo was looking around the mall, trying to find some clothes and stuff when,

"Hey Panda!"

"What?"

"Why not do a little snooping for old times sake?"

At first, Gaara had this WTH look, then he suddenly broke out into his evil guy smirk.

"Why not?"

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

The pair was walking aimlessly around the mall. They were enveloped in a semi-awkward silence until Sakura's phone rang. She received a new text message.

_Sasuke: Hey!_

She turned to face her companion but he looked like nothing happened so she replied to the text.

_Hey yourself. We're right next to each other you know._

_Sasuke: I know._

_Jerk. So what's the deal?_

_Nothing much._

_You know, you're a much better person to talk to through texts._

_Sasuke: It's a lot easier texting you know._

_Hn._

_Sasuke: That's my line._

_OMG. You're actually playing along._

_Sasuke: Hn._

_Back to those responses eh. To think that I actually am enjoying this conversation._

_Sasuke: Aa. What are we gonna do?_

_I for one am not in the mood to shop right now. I have no idea what to do. You decide._

_Sasuke: Want some coffee?_

_Sure._

Thanks to their walking around, Sasuke and Sakura were actually only a few paces away from the coffee shop. They entered the quaint café and ordered their snacks and drinks; Blueberry cheesecake and a frappe for Sakura and Mocha Sponge cake and a cappuccino fro Sasuke. They then sat down on two comfy chairs with a small table in between them near the window.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

The two were aimlessly wandering around the mall. Once in a while, Hinata would look at Naruto, not exactly meeting his eye but just observing him.

'Its nice to enjoy his company like this. Why can't I just come clean and admit that I like him. Oh wait, it's so obvious that almost everyone knows; everyone except Naruto himself that is.'

At this thought she frowned, not knowing that the blonde boy's eyes were on her.

'Grrrr…. Why can't he notice how I feel for him? He's so dense!... But… That's what makes him who he is. I wouldn't want him to change. Even though he might be the densest person on earth, I wouldn't trade him for the world.'

A voice suddenly interrupted the shy girl's mental monologue.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Y-yes Na-naruto-kun?"

"Want to go get some ramen? My treat!"

"Sure Na-naruto-kun."

They walked to the ramen stand on the first floor of the mall. When they entered, it dawned upon Hinata that her companion was a frequent patron of the establishment, seeing the look of familiarity and closeness the owner/chef and his daughter were giving him. They sat on the stools directly in front of the counter and the daughter, Ayame, walked toward them to take their orders.

"Hi Naruto, will it be the usual?"

"Sure thing Ayame-nee-san. What about you Hinata-chan?"

Blushing at the affectionate –chan at the end of her name, she shyly announced her order.

"S-some beef ramen please."

"Right away!" With a warm smile directed at the two, Ayame strode to her father to tell him the orders.

Hinata and Naruto were then engulfed by silence as they waited for their food. After a few minutes, their meals were served to them and they began digging in.

"Hey Hinata-chan…"

Naruto said after a few bites *ehem-BOWLS-* of ramen.

"Yeah?"

"You know you look prettier when you smile."

Hinata almost choked on her food and then calmed down.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

"Hey, you said my name without stuttering. You shouldn't be so shy around me you know."

Hinata then smiled a breath-taking smile then continued eating.

When they were both done, Hinata offered to pay for her share but Naruto declined the offer and got up to pay their food. Hinata was then contemplating the past events not noticing that the owner whispered something to Naruto and he began to blush a deep red. His blush was gone a few seconds later and they walked out of the stand.

_**Good luck kid. She's a keeper.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Neji and Tenten**_

Coincidentally Neji and Tenten wound up going to the arcade.

"Hey Neji, wanna go play some games for a while?"

"Why not?"

The two entered the noisy arcade and settled for a shooting game.

"Are you sure you can handle this Tenten?" Neji remarked, smirking at Tenten's furious face.

"You're going down Hyuuga!"

With that the game started…

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Kiba and Temari**_

The pair wandered around the mall till they were too tired to walk.

"Wanna go sit down Temari?"

"Sure."

They wound up sitting at the edge of the fountain near the center of the mall. Temari had a distracted look on her face, staring at her reflection on the water. Suddenly drops of water splashed on her face.

"WTH?! Kiba!!!!!"

With that she splashed him back thus starting a water fight between the two. Before they got soaking wet, Kiba said,

"Ok ok I give! We're going to get soaked."

"No shit Sherlock! My shirt's all wet now"

With a sheepish look on his face Kiba apologized..

"Sorry sorry. I was just playing. C'mon, I'll buy you a new one."

With that Kiba extended his hand to Temari, who shyly took it and set of to Temari's favorite store.

Unbeknownst to the two, their hands were still linked as they disappeared through the large groups of people blocking their way.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Back with Neji and Tenten**_

The game finished with Neji just scoring five points ahead of Tenten.

Neji just looked at her and smirked.

"Oh just shut it Hyuuga."

Tenten blushed a deep red when she felt Neji leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Not bad, Tenten…"

Then he tucked a strand of a loose lock of Tenten's hair behind her ear and walked off.

He looked back at the dumbfounded girl still in front of the shooting game they just played.

"Hn. Are you coming or not?"

Tenten snapped out of her reverie and muttered, "Stupid Neji…" before following after her companion.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**With Shikamaru and Ino**_

It seems that Ino was the only one who really shopped. Poor Shikamaru, he was the only one who got dragged to the every store in the mall.

"Troublesome… Isn't this enough Ino?" Shikamaru pointed to the 3 bags Ino was holding and the five bags he held for her.

"This is the last store Shika, I promise." With that the blonde girl entered the shop.

"Troublesome…" Shukamaru muttered before following the girl in.

When he entered, Ino already had a dress in hand and was heading for the fitting rooms.

"Wait for me here Shika."

Shikamaru made himself comfortable on the couch near the fitting rooms.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru could feel his eyes drooping, almost falling to a peaceful slumber. That is until,

The sight that his mind registered before he shut his eyes made him snap then wide open again. There in front of him was a gorgeous Ino in a figure hugging black mini dress that reached up to mid thigh. It was sleeveless with a nicely cut hole in the middle of the chest to show some skin. Shikamaru had to turn away to hide his blush.

"I-it looks f-fine Ino…" he stuttered out and got up to go outside.

"Huh? What's with him?"

Ino then looked at her reflection, twirling around in the cute dark blue summer dress she was donned in.

After paying she went outside to see Shikamaru leaning on the wall looking disturbed.

"You okay Shikamaru? It was just a summer dress… Geez.."

Shikamaru looked at Ino's retreating back with confusion.

'Shikamaru you idiot. You were seeing things.'

With a shake of his head he went after Ino.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Sasuke and Sakura again…**_

With their snack almost finished the two sat idly on the chairs looking at the people passing by the café's window.

'I had it with this silence!'

"A-ano S-sasuke..?"

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him with confusion in his onyx eyes.

"Hn?"

'**OMG! HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S CONFUSED!.**'

'Shut up you!'

"I wa-as wondering…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"W-why did you stop texting me that day?"

Sasuke knew what she was talking about and was about to answer when…

"HEY FOREHEAD! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE FOOD COURT!"

The pair saw Ino with Shikamaru trailing behind her.

"Nevermind. Let's go Sasuke."

With that they got up to follow Ino.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke had something running through his mind at that moment.

'I will tell you Sakura. Just you wait.'

The two's eyes then met and Sakura just smiled warmly at her companion.

'Just you wait…'

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A.N.: I finally updated! :P Hope you guys enjoyed this… Read and Review… Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated… Thanks you guys!**


End file.
